Si no me quieres déjame ir
by Jul Angie
Summary: Horo x Len, y otras parejas, lemon desde el 1 cap tiene una vida hermosa son pareja consolidad, pero los problemas empiezan cuando len quiere casarse. Yaoi sumary pésimo reviews
1. Default Chapter

Bien mi nuevo fic, como ya me clasifiqué es HORO x LEN no hay cambios, tal vez al principio parezca más angst que romance pero ES romance, no desesperen.  
  
"Si no me quieres déjame ir"  
  
Cap 1 "Me voy"  
  
By:Jul-Tao  
  
ADVERTENCIA-Lemon (Len: En el primer capi?! N/A: Si, me gusta el lemon y no me gusta que sea al último, además esto no contendrá nada más que Horo x Len) no van a poder pasarse el lemon pues es parte importante de esto, no es sólo para que gocen un rato. Pero si = quieren saltarse pues no lean el flash black. También aviso que habrá lemones en casi todos los capítulos, así que si te gusta el lemon con amor o sólo por placer, o ni eso este es tu lugar.  
  
-Como ya lo oyeron: Estos capítulos, a comparación de mis otros fics serán largos.  
  
Es una mañana de verano, más precisamente es 1° de Julio. No tengo idea de que horas son, pero se que es de madrugada, pues aún no se ve el sol, se oyen los cantos de los pájaros y un color violaceo traspasa las cortinas cerradas de mi habitación.  
  
-"¿Qué hice mal? ¿qué paso? ¿por qué terminó...así?"- Son las preguntas que ahora enbargan mi cabeza, pero ya tengo sus respuestas, pero no quiero aceptarlas. Fue acaso ese uno de mis ya tantos errores, ¿fue enamorarme de él mi gran error? no quisiera creerlo, pero anoche él mismo me aclaró mi duda. Lo que hice mal : Enamorarme de él. Que paso : Aún lo ignoro (por parte de ambos) Por que terminó así : Tal vez por que nos equivocamos, o más certeramente YO me equivoqué con lo que creía que sentía, y no supe darme cuenta de muchas cosas, como que era de esperarse que esto no fuera un cuento de hadas. Claro, ¿qué en este mundo es ahora un cuento de hadas? sabía de antemano que tendría que superar varios obstáculos: La inmunda sociedad, mi familia, mis amigos y a mi mismo. Pero jamás creí que el problema sería interno, no debieron enseñarme a no ser frío, a confiar tanto en los demás, cada vez que confiamos más y más, en los amigos, en la gente y hasta en nosotros mismos nos enfrascamos en un circo donde si no andas o no sigues la corriente eres pisado por los elefantes, y mientras más confianza más te pisotean y desilucionan. Triste, pero es la realidad, si no te muestras fuerte abusan de tí. Tal vez se preguntarán, "¿por qué no confiar en ti mismo?" no es exactamente en tí, sino en tus acciones. Cuantas veces no habré escuchado en las noticias, o leido en periódicos y revistas, sobre las violaciones, los asesinatos, los engaños, mujeres embarazadas sin quererlo. A lo que quiero llegar es que muchos seguimos nuestros institntos, esos nos traicionan, pueden hacernos llegar a hacer lo que no queremos o sabemos que nos perjudicará, o decir algo que puede lastimar a alguien o bien puede ser tu Judas. Por ejemplo, ayer leí en el periódico "Nuevo día" una columna que hablaba de una mujer que fue asesinada por su propia madre, sin mal no recuerdo decía con estas mismas palabras.  
  
"Los celos matan"  
  
Era su título y así decía la columna:  
  
"Era un tranquilo barrio en las afueras de Lima-Perú. Donde una mujer, identificada como Sara Torres, atacó a su propia hija de 17 años de edad dejándola sin vida. Los vecinos y familiares quedaron consternados e indigandos por el omicidio, según la propia madre todo sucedió a altas horas de la noche, cuando llegaba a su casa. Allí encontró a su hija con su marido, el padre de la niña. Tanto por los celos como por la humillación de ser engañada por su propia sangre, la mujer tomó un cuchillo de la cocina fue a la habitación y dio rienda suelta a sus actos. Hoy fue el entierro de la aún niña aunque el marido de la señora, Manuel Torres está en terapia intensiva en el hospital de Cusco, y su madre está siendo juzgada, más dice que todo fue en defensa propia."  
  
Luego de ello se daban los detalles del juicio y el velorio, creo que también sobre la salud del hombre. Mas no leí nada de lo siguiente con la atención para memorizarlo. Este es un claro ejemplo, la mujer mató por su instinto de celos, el padre y la chica (que por cierto es menor que yo con 3 años) estuvieron juntos por su instinto, para mí es algo más que suficiente, sin contar los muchos casos que hay como ese. Otra de las preguntas que se estarán preguntando "¿cómo sabe algo de Perú si está al otro extremo del mundo?" bien tanto Horo como yo dejamos Japón y China respectivamente, para conocer el mundo y de paso terminar nuestros estudios. Claro que antes de venir a América tuvimos que mejorar el inglés y aprender el español, la verdad nos costó mucho trabajo, pero ya nos acostumbramos. Horo había terminado desde pequeño la profeción de ecólogo, pero quería estudiar biología. Yo debía estudiar economía, aunque era licenciado en derecho pero no me bastaba. Ambos conseguimos becas para terminar esos estudios en Cuba, así que fuimos para allá.  
  
Basta decir que tuvimos problemas al entrar, ya que el terrorismo está atacando cada vez más fuerte, y las reviciones de papeles y equipaje son cada vez más estrictos, sin decir que nos obligaron a hacernos exámenes médicos ¡para ver si no teníamos neumonía atípica! esto se salía de control pero no era mi problema. Rentamos un departamento, no muy grande, me recuerda a Franfort o a Berlín (pero después no tenía nada parecido), pues la mayor parte de la gente vive haciendo tratos con esto de los departamentos, ya que la mayoría vive sólo en estos. No me acostumbraba, el calor y los bicharrajos esos. Teníamos que cuidarnos de todo, lavar todo después de comer, tapar o botar el agua, tanto limpia como sucia, sino el dengue nos mataría, dormir con mosquiteros, las arañas, etc. Seguro que eso era diferente en la Habana, pero nosotrso estábamos en una ciudad pequeña. También eso del comunismo me pareció algo extraño, yo era un millonario pero tenía que vivir como TODOS, aunque los babalaos (no se si son sacerdotes o santeros) tenían ciertos privilegios. Estuvimos allí poco tiempo, unos meses quizas, pero suficiente para terminar parte de los estudios y además aprender a bailar salsa, merengue y bachata, las noches de fiesta eran al estilo de Cuba. Horo había conseguido trabajo en el río Platano, en Honduras gracias a su fama y a la recomendación de ciertos amigos y compañeros.  
  
-"¿¡QUEEEEEE?!"-Fue mi primera expresión, definitívamente no iría a ese lugar, pero cuando me dí cuenta estaba abordando un avión hacia Honduras, me había convencido de seguir las clases por correo. Pero no debí ir, si en la, como veía ahora, "hermosa Cuba" ya me moría por los bichos, reptiles, el calor, etc, aquí era mucho peor, y me dijeron que en República Dominicana era peor, ¡Dios! no me imaginaba nada peor que eso. Nuestra casa era ahora una "choza" no se si por trabajo, porque era lo normal o el tonto de Horo se dejó engañar, estábamos lo más lejos de la sociedad posible, lo que más me aterraba eran las enfermedades, los animales peligrosos, los asesinos y ladrones, que por cierto eran muchos que atacaban especialmente a extranjeros, y lo peor era la brujería y magia negra que en gran cantidad había. Para colmo el confiansudo de Horo quizo hacerse amigos, pero no sabíamos quienes eran, no podía confiar así nada más, quetal si le robaban, lo embrujaban ¡o lo mataban!, era un inconsiente. Luego las cosas fueron empeorando, nustras peleas se hicieron serias y frecuentes, llegaba tarde y yo ni salía de la casa por miedo. Pero mis primeras sospechas era que lo habían embrujado, ya que mis compañeros o los compañeros de trabajo de Horo me contaban sobre que estos que practicaban magia negra se fijaban en especial en extranjeros que los podían sacar de la miseria. Tantos casos y cada uno tan malo que estaba empezando a temer por todo.  
  
Con todo lo contado, mis nervios estaban de punta y los enojos me empezaron a dar imsomnio, además de dolores de cabeza, estómago y uno punzante en el hígado. Conseguí por fin que Horo renunciara a su trabajo, pues su contrato era tan solo de 3 meses, ya que todavía estaba en "observación" y nos fuimos de esa isla tan pronto cumplió los 3 meses.  
  
Nos mudamos a Norteamérica, entre la frontera de E.E.U.U con México. Otro departamento, pero era más grande y más cómodo, y con irme de allí yo agradecía lo que fuera. Por fin sociedad, tecnología y todo lo que quería (incluyendo un clima a mi agrado). Pero ahora venía la parte difícil, conseguir empleo.  
  
Buscando de allí para allá, de allá para acá. Hasta que cuando nos dábamos por vencidos un amigo de mi familia, al escuchar que Len Tao necesitaba trabajo me contrató como econimista, aunque me faltaban unos meses para tener ese título. Horo también consiguió trabajo en algo parecido a los Greenpeace, con lo que me encantaba fastidiarlo. Todo estaba bien, ya habíamos tenido un empleo fijo, una vivienda, nos alcanzaba para pagar el teléfono, la luz, etc. no teníamos que preocuparnos por dejar la comida una noche o por la brujería, sólo las calles eran peligrosas, llenas de pandillas, ladrones, etc. pero eramos fuertes y eramos chamanes. Aunque tuve que omitir lo último pues dejando a Bason y a Koloro al cuidado de nuestras hermanas no teníamos ya espíritus acompañantes, pero qué mas daba, estábamos felices. Nos suscribimos al periódico antes mencionado, así me entero de lo que pasa, también por el cable tenemos canales de China y Japón, así que sabemos que es lo que pasa en nuestros paises y no nos olvidamos nustros idiomas. Horo-horo y yo ya éramos pareja estable, y no teníamos por qué ocultarlo, ya que por este lado del globo terráqueo hay tantas parejas así que no es cosa del otro mundo.  
  
Pero así este cuento de "final feliz" duró poco, muy poco. Horo fue arrastrado por el círculo vicioso de las personas, ahora fumaba y tomaba, llegaba tarde del trabajo, y una parte de su alegría y sobretodo inocencia se había perdido. Era increible como las personas pueden arrastrarte, empieza de uno, luego 2, 3 hasta ser un grupo y se sigue extendiendo, como te pueden cambiar, como te atraen y te pudren por dentro. Bien pues lo cambiaron, incluso sus sentimientos hacia mi, o es que jamás los tuvo y los supo disimular.  
  
Es por eso que ahora estoy aquí, sentado al lado de la ventana cerrada, llorando como jamás creí hacerlo y semidesnudo. Todo mi corazón fue destrozado la noche anterior...  
  
Flash black  
  
Eran las 11:00 de la noche, y un joven de 20 años, cabello azul suelto y traje negro entraba a un departamento de un edificio un poco lejos del centro, era el piso 7. Sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo y abría cuidadosamente la puerta café que daba una hermosa sala, un gran sillón color verde, junto a otros dos pequeños del mismo color, una alfombra negra con adornos rojos que se extendía por toda la habitación, un televisor de pantalla plana de 50 pulgadas, un DVD y un gran escaparate con adornos chinos y japoneses. El joven se quitó los zapatos y los dejó cerca de la puerta, se acercó a una mesa arrinconada al lado derecho de la pared para ver un teléfono negro que allí había junto una lámpara dorada, revisó la contestadora y al comprovar que no había ningún mensaje se quitó el saco negro sofocado.  
  
Otro joven de la misma edad se encontraba en su recámara viendo la televisión, el noticiero de univisión, daban un reportaje sobre los bomberos y un fuego que se había desatado unas calles al norte de donde estaba. Traía puesta su pijama y comía un helado, pues el verano se sentía incluso en las noches. Sintió unos pasos, de seguro era Horo-horo que ya llegaba.  
  
En la sala Horo-horo se dirigió a una gran ventana que daba del piso hasta el techo en el lado izquierdo al sillón, adornado con largas cortinas color vino y apoyó su codo en ella, veía con desaire la ciudad toda llena de luces, de personas y autos que pasaban ocupados con sus asuntos, luego se dirigió a una puerta y entró a un baño, abrió la llave y tomó agua con sus manos apra luego llevarla a la cara y el cabello, que bien se sentía refrescarse, además que se podía sentir en él un olor a cigarrillo y a alcohol del que estaba consiente no le gustaría a Len y quería por lo menos quitárselo un poco.  
  
-Veo que ya llegaste- Comentó el chico chino sin voltear a ver a su receptor, que se encontraba apoyado en la puerta abierta.  
  
-Que pijama tan raro- Exclamó al ver a su novio sólo con unos pantalos azul cielo casi transparentes y con unas medias blancas, sentado en forma de mariposa sobre el borde una cama blanca a medio destender, absorto en las noticias que pasaban por el televisor que tenía en frente la cama y comiendo de un bote de helado de crema y vainilla, mientras las luces de la ciudad que entraban por una ventana idéntica a la de la sala se reflejaban en su blanca cara.  
  
-Oye, me invitas-Dijo acercándose al chico y sentándose atrás de él. Len tomó la cucharilla y con helado la llevó a la boca de Horo, que la comió para luego abrazar a Len por detrás y empezar a saborear su cuello.  
  
-¡Horo!-Lo apartó y se dio la vuelta para verlo.  
  
-¿Qué?-Dijo algo enojado por haberlo apartado de ese cuerpo que lo hacía suspirar y desear poseerlo innumerables veces.  
  
-Hueles a alcohol-  
  
-Si, es que fui a tomar unas copas, sólo unas te lo juro-Hizo una cruz en el pecho donde está su corazón.  
  
-De acuerdo-Se volvió a dar la vuelta para seguir viendo las noticias. Horo lo volvió a abrazar y siguió donde se había quedado.  
  
-Horo-Dijo después de unos segundos, llevando el bote del helado ya vacío en una mesa que se encontraba cerca de allí.  
  
-¿Mmmm?-Dijo mordisqueando su oreja.  
  
-Ya llevamos 5 años como pareja ¿no crees que es hora de dar el siguiente paso?-Horo se soprendió ante tal pregunta, y se hizo al desentendido.  
  
-Ya sabes, ya se puede hacer entre nosotros. Casarnos-  
  
-¿Casarnos?-Preguntó más sarcástico y divertido que desentendido. Len oyó claramente ese tono y tomó el control remoto, apagó la televisión y se volteó preocupado y enojado a su novio.  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?-Preguntó a Horo enfadado, este lo soltó, y atinó a pararse de la cama caminando por la alfombra blanca del cuarto mientras llevaba hacia atrás su cabello (un ademán muy común en él desde que ya no traía cinta). No había respuesta, el silencio del suspenso crecía, mientras por la ventana la gran ciudad se daba a conocer, las sirenas de autos y ambulancias, las personas y las luces de autos, anuncios y edificios que iluminaban afuera de la ventana.  
  
-Tu sabes, Len no podemos...-Rompió finalmente Horo, notándose que no estaba o no podía conjugar sus palabras para decirlo de una manera "sutil"  
  
-¿¡No por qué?!-Len también se había parado y miraba a Horo desafiante- ¡¡¡No me quieres, sólo me utilzas, o es que tienes miedo!!!  
  
-¡Len por favor no me hagas perder la paciencia, sólo NO¡-  
  
-¿¡¡¡Por qué?!!! ¡¡anda DÍMELO!!!-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Y QUE DIABLOS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA!!!!? QUE ANDO CON OTRAS, QUE SÓLO TE UTILIZABA ¿ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA LEN TAO, ES ESO?-  
  
-ERES UN INFELIZ, ¡¡¡¡UN...!!!-Le dio un cachetada, que hizo que su labio sangrara y su cara se diera vuelta por la fuerza. Len se quedó sorprendido por sus propias acciones, también Horo por un segundo y volvió a mirar a Len y con su mano tocó su propio labio y miró que había sangre en él.  
  
-¿Por qué? DILO!!!-Gritó Len enfurecido exigiendo una respuesta- PARA ESO ME TRAGISTE, SÓLO PARA ESO, ES QUE ACASO...-Pero no alcanzó a terminar, pues Horo le dio un revés.  
  
-¡¡¡ESTOY HARTO DE TÍ Y DE TUS ESTUPIDESES!!!-Él ya no tenía el control, parte del alcohol le estaban haciendo efecto- ¡¡¡ME TIENES HASTA AQUÍ!!!- Trazó una línea imaginaria a la altura de su cabeza.  
  
-Escúchame bien Len Tao-Lo había aprisionado contra la pared al lado izquierdo de la gran ventana y le susurraba al oido, con rabia y con enojo, mientras el chino mostraba desconcierto y miedo-Tu eres mío, y eso no podrás cambiar-Lo besó a la fuerza pues el Tao trataba de safarse, pero nada conseguía, dio vuelta su cabeza con terror mientras Horo mordía y lamía su cuello y oreja.  
  
-¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie! ¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!-Gritó recibiendo una cachetada de Horo haciendo más fácil la tarea de tirarlo a la cama.  
  
-Si, me perteneces y te lo demostraré- Se echó encima de Len besándolo a la fuerza, sintiendo las manos de Len tratando de safarse de él. Horo se quitó el cinturón con el cual amarró las manos de Len en el pedestal de la cama. La mueca de dolor por la atadura de Len hacía ver lo fuertemente que estaba atada esta, ya que sentía como sus muñecas se fracturaban.  
  
Horo siguió, no le importaba que lo hiciera sufrir, él era SUYO y de nadie más.  
  
Len no creía lo que pasaba, no quería, y eso lo cambiaba todo. Le asqueaba sentir la áspera lengua de Horo en su pecho mientras le quitaba las medias y exploraba con mucha necesidad e impaciencia su cuerpo.  
  
Horo se quitó la camisa dejando su pecho desnudo. Besaba, lamía, mordisqueaba y mordía todo lo que el tiempo y sus institntos se lo permitían. Luego se quitó el pantalón tirándolo donde sea, no importaba quería apoderarse una vez más del delgado cuerpo de Len.  
  
Sintió como se había quitado el pantalón, ya que traía los ojos cerrados- No, por favor, basta, no lo hagas...-súplicas vanas para Horo, primero fuertes ahora sólo murmullos y cada vez que decía una, una cachetada o algún golpe era lo que recibía de Horo. El chino sentía la entrepierna de su compañero ya dura con la cercanía, pero rogaba porque no le hiciera el amor.  
  
Las manos de Horo pasaban de su cuello a su pecho, a su vientre y delineaban sus piernas, y subían levantando su pijama. Sus labios insistentemente posados en su hombro, y luego en su cuello y quijada, para morder los labios de su presa y dejar rastro en su pecho. Sus manos llegaban a la cadera luego de subir el pijama entraban en los pantalones, masturbando delineando estrujando, pero con la única diferencia que esta vez los bajó tirándolos fuera, dejando desnudo a Len. Sus labios ya no sólo llegaron al vientre sino más abajo, a su cadera, luego a su entrepierna, probando y lamiendo, mordisqueando, de la punta a la base subiendo y bajando, mientras se oían los gemidos de dolor de Len que con cada toque un "Horo" salía de sus labios.  
  
Después de probar su sabor, bajó la lengua por las piernas hasta las rodillas y subía de nuevo para llegar al pecho y besar, y de nuevo a la boca para delinear sus labios con la lengua, para someter a la de Len y por más que lo impidiese invadir su boca llegando a poseerla.  
  
El Tao dejó derramar lágrimas que se creaban en sus ojos dorados y bajaban por su mejilla y a veces por su cuerpo, llegando a ser indiferentes para Horo.  
  
Y se quitó los boxers que llevaba dejando libre su erección, tomó los muslos de Len y los acomó, para luego abrirlos.  
  
-Tranquilo-Susurró cínico en su oido.  
  
Lo penetró, sin prepararlo, sin importarle, sólo lo hizo. Len gimió fuertemente arqueando su espalda.  
  
Embestidas rápidas y certeras comenzaron, más fuerte cada segundo, con más deseo y más ansiedad. Para Len con más dolor.  
  
Sus manos bajando y subiendo por su cuerpo, penetrando y jadeando. Más y más fuerte, no saciaba aún su apetito depredador.  
  
Gemía, lloraba y jadeaba, mientras trataba inútilmente de safarse de la cama, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, mordía su labio inferior, pero nada calmaba ese dolor. Siempre había llegado a sentir placer, más ahora ni un poco se encontraba presente.  
  
Más, más, hasta que explotó dentro de su amante, culminando con un gemido suyo y un grito de dolor de parte de Len, mientras ya sangraban sus muñecas de tanto forcejarlas. No podía creerlo, pero Horo lo había violado.  
  
Fin de flah black  
  
Bien así es, Horo me violó. Y yo lo quería, pero que demonios, aún lo quiero, pero se que el no a mí, sólo me quería por...mi cuerpo. Y si esto va a seguir así, es hora de tomar una decisión, ahora mismo.  
  
En otro lugar...  
  
Eran ya las 6:55 de la mañana y un joven de cabello azul y ojos negros que se asimilaban a los de un lobo del ártico estaba sentado en una fuente donde chorreaba agua y la brisa movía sus cabellos al compás de una música silenciosa, la fuente era de un parque, uno lleno, pero a estas horas vacío donde el único presente era Horo con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros fumando su 5° cigarrillo. Su mente le mostraba imágenes que no recordaba con claridad. Ancoche bebió demasiado y lo único que sabía era que despertó desnudo al lado de Len que estaba en el mismo estado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Pero salió de su departamento luego de vestirse, pues algo le decía que había hecho algo muy malo anoche, y por ser muy temprano supo que casi nadie debería estar en el parque y salió a pensar. Y lo peor fue recordar lo que había sucedido, se acostó con Len a la fuerza, o más bien obligó a Len a tener sexo con él. Tenía que volver, sabía que estaría despierto y ¿qué le iba a decir? -perdón por haberte violado- eso era estúpido. Tenía que enfriarse la cabeza, como si pudiese con el calor, bien sería mejor que volviera si algo había que decir y disculpar, tendría que brotar de su cabeza en ese momento, después de todo era Len la persona a quien más amaba en el mundo. Apagó el cigarrillo y salió de ahí corriendo a su departamento.  
  
Subió las escaleras sin saludar a nadie y abrió la puerta con llave que daba al número 134, al entrar buscó a Len por su nombre y entró a su habitación, pero no alló ni a Len ni a parte de sus cosas.  
  
-¿Len? ¡¡¡¡Len!!!!-buscó por todo el lugar, las cosas de Len no estaban, y quetal si mientras no estaba entraron ladrones y se lo llevaron, pero eso era ilógico ya que las únicas cosas que no estaban eran las de Len, pero las de él simpre fueron las más finas y costosas. Pero todo indicaba que se había ido, pero tenía que estar seguro. Empezó a buscar una nota o algo, vaciaba cajones, escaparates, todo.  
  
-Pero que estúpido-Podía preguntar a la recebcionista, pero ya no era necesario. Cuando estaba saliendo vio en una mesa el teléfono negro, que tenía un mensaje en la contestadora. Fue a ella y apretó un botón.  
  
-"Horo-horo si sólo me quieres para la cama, me largo de aquí "- Len dejó un mensaje era su voz, si se había ido-"hasta nunca"-y lo había perdido para siempre. Sólo llevó hacia atrás su cabello y prendió otro cigarro, no importaba donde, él lo encontraría así tuviese que recorrer el mundo entero.  
  
OK que les pareció, se que no fue TAN largo, pero más que otros si, reviews please!!!! es que me encanta esta historia, siempre quice escribir algo así. Como verán yo NO me invento ciertas cosas. Como los paises, sus costumbres y culturas, también a lo largo de esta serie se verán las diferentes formas de pensar de las personas de diferentes temas. Aquí SI saben que se quieren eso es seguro, también hubo lemon, me da esto del lemon? creo que soy pésima y son autosuficientes y no tienen que tener conflicto con sus amigos, Pilika o la familia de Len, aunque también aparecerán los otros chamanes y otras parejas. Sayonara reviews!!! 


	2. Malas condiconesVuelve!

Ok, ya estoy de vuelta con la actualización de mi fic favorito, espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como el anterior pues recibí muchos reviews.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Lamentablemente no actualizaré algunos fics, no se si por falta de lectores, o por alguna otra razón, y lo siento en especial por el fic de "cuando la luna se tiñe de rojo" pues no lo actualizaré. Ni "shaman rollo" ni "sonfics de las parejas de shaman king" aunque debo admitir que ese Yoh por Anna me quedó bien, y lo pondré como one-shot. En cuanto a mi primer fic, que a pesar de ya llevar mucho tiempo, con ya 3 capítulos, siendo además también un Horo x Len, y probablemente también un Hao x Liserg y un Yoh x Anna, sólo obtuvo 1 review, por lo tanto lo borraré. Si quieren que los actualice, mándenme reviews, pero no a este fic, sino al respectivo fic que quieren que actualice.

Muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer esto. La nota y el fic.

"Si no me quieres déjame ir"

By: Jul-Tao

Capitulo dos

"Malas condiciones-Vuelve!!!"

"No volveré, nunca más, iré a...a...a la casa de mi hermana en Japón. Espero que siga viviendo ahí"

Había caminado todo el día, ya era de noche, ahora pasaba por las calles "sucias" de la ciudad, hubiese sido mejor sino hubiesen cancelado todos los vuelos y los buses, eso de los atentados terroristas y de los inmigrantes ilegales lo tenían hasta aquí!!! Pero que se le iba a hacer.

Hacía mucho frío, y de vez en cuando se paraba alguna movilidad ofreciendo llevarlo, pero vivir en esa ciudad lo había hecho desconfiar de la gente mucho más que antes, ya que si aceptaba lo más probable es que lo llevaran a sus casas y ahí lo violaran. No, era preferible morir de frío a eso, a eso mismo que Horo le había hecho la noche pasada, y que recordaba cada minuto, a cada tanto para enfurecerlo y entristecerlo más aún. Se sintió triste, pensar, que había sentido que había encontrado esa felicidad llena y completa que desde pequeño había soñado al lado de Horo, fue muy ingenuo, nada en esta vida es completa felicidad, todo siempre tendrá un lado oscuro. Jamás encontró esa felicidad en las cosas materiales, en su hermana, en sus amigos, en nadie y en nada. Sentir ese vacío que nada llenaba, un hueco negro. Sonaba exuberante, lo sabía pero era así como se sentía, se dio cuenta después de un tiempo que al final era eso lo que buscaba: La felicidad completa. Aquella que lo alejara de todo, que creara en sí su propio mundo, donde todo era perfecto. No era creer en un ideal, y mucho menos en un "príncipe azul" o en su caso una "princesa rosada". Iba más allá, encontrar ese algo que completara todo, que lo completara a él. Cuando llegó a sentir algo por Horo, y descubrió que él "sentía lo mismo" ese hueco se había llenado, la felicidad fue absoluta, más ya no ahora. Y se dio cuenta por fin que NO existe, es un sueño, puede pasar la eternidad buscándola no la encontrará, y mientras más la anhele, más negro y profundo se sentirá ese hueco, más vacío, hasta que lo haya consumido por completo, al igual que las lágrimas.

Pronto desamparado, para mal de males, como en una película empezó a llover.

-Maldita sea!!!!, maldición...-Empezó a dar patadas a los charcos que de a poco se formaban y lanzando mil y un maldiciones, no tuvo otra opción que encontrar un refugio. Tomó de nuevo su maleta y se dirigió a una casa abandonada que divisó a una media cuadra de donde estaba.

En otro lado se encontraba un peliazul que acababa de entrar a un edificio, el de derecho, donde trabajaba Len. Pasó por los hermosos pasillos, todos de mármol, o algo parecido, relucientes, un cuarto enorme, allá adentró se respiraba otro aire, todo era muy elegante y limpio, el techo era alto, y ya en el último piso parecía tener forma de cúpula.

-Disculpe-le preguntó a la secretaria ya en el último piso- Esta el señor Marc, necesito hablar con él-

-Quien desea verlo?-Preguntó la elegante secretaria mientras tecleaba las teclas de la computadora, aunque se veía que estaba chateando, con el probablemente era su novio.

-Horekeu Usui-Dijo

-Horo-horo!!!- Habló detrás de ellos un hombre.

Era el señor Marc, vestido como todo un Juez que era, un señor mayor que él, de barbas pero de expresiones joviales.

-Como has estado??- Se acercó a él a estrechar su mano.

-No muy bien. Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado-

-Pero por supuesto- Lo invitó a pasar a su lujosa oficina. El señor Marc se sentó detrás del escritorio e hizo un ademán con la mano invitando a Horo a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-Y dime hijo, ¿cuál es el mal que te acongoja?-Preguntó con un cierto tono paternal y al mismo tiempo, de experiencia.

-¡Cómo si no supiera!-Dijo irónico

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó disimulando no saber.

-A Len, creo que usted sabe algo de su escape ¿o me equivoco?-Dijo Furioso

-Por supuesto que no se nada-Dijo indignado

-¡¡¡¡No mienta!!!-Se paró bruscamente y lo tomó sin mucho cuidado por el cuello de la camisa, lo estaba dejando sin respiración.

-De...de...a...cuerdo...te...l..lo di...ré- Logró articular difícilmente ante la presión que Horo ejercía en su cuello.

Este por su parte lo soltó y esperó una respuesta, mientras el viejo tomaba aire.

-Él vino esta mañana y me dijo que...-

-Rayos!!! Esta casa parece más que de muertos, ni drácula viviría aquí!!!-Se quejó Len ya dentro de la casa.

Buscó por toda el lugar con una linterna. Hasta que encontró en el segundo piso una recámara algo cuidada, que tenía luz. Puso su maleta encima de la desaliñada cama y empezó a sacar algunas cosas.

Pero de repente la luz se cortó, y escuchó unos pasos subir las escaleras. La luz volvió justo cuando escuchaba como se habría la puerta. Quiso voltear y decir algo. Más una mano desconocida tapó su boca y miró como un cuchillo amenazaba con cortar su cuello.

-Tranquilo pequeño, te llevaré con el jefe- Dijo una voz masculina en su oído que le dio escalofríos y horror. Estaba aterrorizado. Hace tiempo que no practicaba Kun Fú, el idiota que lo tenía sujeto era muy fuerte, no tenía ni armas no espíritus, y si se movía el hombre le cortaría el cuello. Estaba realmente aterrorizado, ¿qué haría este sujeto con él? No quería ni pensarlo.

-Entonces...¿es lo único que dijo?. No mencionó ni adonde iba ni nada-Preguntó desesperado el peliazul. Apoyando sus manos en el escritorio de Marc, mirándolo como si fuese un interrogatorio informal.

-No. Nada más-Horo se dejó recostar pesadamente en uno de los sillones. Tapó su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-Preguntó en voz alta, aunque no se sabía si era para sí mismo o pedía un consejo.

-Buscarlo-Dijo con simpleza. A lo que el japonés lanzó una carcajada sarcástica, sin alegría, llena de dolor y angustia. Mientras retiraba sus manos de su cara.

-¿Buscarlo?-Empezó irónico y sarcástico-Claro puedo ir a la policía, decir: "Oiga señor, anoche violé a mi novio de 19 años. A la mañana siguiente se fugó, y quiero encontrarlo para que vuelva conmigo y le siga haciendo daño". O mejor, puedo ir de puerta en puerta mostrando su foto y decir: "Ha visto a este muchacho". Seamos realistas de acuerdo, esto es Estados Unidos, no es un pueblo donde habitan 4 gatos. Ok. Somos HOMOSEXUALES, crees que a alguien le preocuparía que un chino extranjero gay se haya fugado, además siendo mayor de edad. Tiene demasiados casos sin resolver, para encargarse de este especialmente. Sin contar que conociéndolo, ya debió salir de la ciudad, del país, del continente. El mundo es muy grande para que salga yo solo contra viento y marea a buscarlo-

-Olvidas, tres puntos-Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y se sentaba al lado de Horo-Uno::No estás solo, yo te ayudaré, tus amigos te ayudarán, los amigos de Len, tus amigos japoneses y la familia de Len, a lo menos su hermana te ayudará, y te entenderá. Dos:::Tu amas a Len, y si lo amas de verdad lo encontrarás, no importa si eso te lleva toda una vida, lo harás. Y si el te ama, y tu le explicas todo, dejas tus vicios-Lo miró a los ojos picaramente-Y le pides perdón, si es necesario de rodillas, él, volverá a ti- Dijo sonriente mientras en todo de amistad palpeaba como golpeando una de sus piernas. Y se levantó.

-¿Y tres?-

-Tres:::Que hoy ningún vuelo, bus, camioneta o taxi salió de la ciudad por órdenes del estado, así que es imposible que Len haya salido de la ciudad, e incluso con el paro de los taxis, puede que no haya llegado muy lejos. Así que si eres listo, sabrás que estás a tiempo de encontrarlo-Lo miró de manera de pregunta y luego le sonrió.

Horo estaba perplejo reflexionando, poco a poco se levanto. Y el también sonrió.

-Si me apuro, puedo encontrarlo. Muchas gracias-Y sin vergüenza fue y lo abrazo y le dio la mano para luego salir corriendo del lugar. Encontraría a Len, como sea, al menos parte de la suerte estaba a su favor.

No quise hacer mucho, porque el próximo capítulo estará dedicado casi todo a la situación de Len que está media cañona, o grave, como prefieran. Cuanto me tardé en actualizar!!!! Cuando vi la fecha prácticamente me atoro con mi saliva, en serio, llevo 7 meses sin actualizar. Que pena, y este fic que me gusta tanto.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alentaron y alegraron mucho, la verdad, muchas gracias.

Y como quiero agradecerles de manera personal se los contestaré::::::::::::::::

**Elian:::::::**

Si cierto, Horo fue muy malo. Pero cabe recalcar que estaba bajo los venéreos efectos del alcohol. Una experiencia que sin duda lo dejará sin ganas para seguir con sus vicios.

Muchas gracias por decir que soy buena escritora, me gusta pensar que lo soy. Tal vez no tengo el "talento" para serlo, pero me gusta escribir y es todo, lo que según yo, necesito.

Gracias por leer mi fic, y sobretodo por tener la gentileza de mandar un rr. Es realmente hermoso ir a tu correo y ver que diga: "Fanfic review alert" me lleno de una GRAN satisfacción.

**S.A.T.A.N.I.C.:::::::::**

Gracias por pensar también que soy buena escritora, me agrada que digas eso, y en especial que TU lo digas. Siempre te he considerado un muy buen escritor y desde el principio uno de mis favoritos. Por eso me halaga además que hayas leído mi fic y hayas mandado un review.

Trato de que el relato que le doy sea bueno, gracias por notarlo. Y bien aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que te guste tanto como el anterior. Y disculpas porque está muy corto.

Desearía pedirte también, si podrías continuar cuanto antes el ff de "Bajo la luna" que me fascina, adoro esa clase de angst.

**Horo-Punk:::::::**

Ja, ja, ja, que buen chiste, sería interesante que así terminara, pero comprenderás que no es mi estilo. Además que ni yo misma se como terminará, tengo mil ideas en la cabeza. Si quisieras puedes darme ideas, que le guste al público en general. Y que bueno que a Pillika le hay gustado el fic, también me alegra mucho.

Muchísimas gracias por tu review.

**Kisuka:::::::::::**

Muchas gracias, espero yo también seguir con mi creatividad, espero que no se esfume, de un día para otro, me dejaría sin lectores y sin fics.

Cierto es triste, pero verás que tal vez Horo lo encuentre más pronto de lo que cree, no te prometo nada, pero si será un lindo Horo x Len, aunque a veces parezca medio angst.

Disculpa si hago sufrir a Len, perdóname si??. Pero si quieres te daré un final feliz.

Y que bueno que también te gusten mis otros fics, bye.

**GabZ:::::**

Tampoco te prometo nada, peor tienes razón es la mejor pareja que existe. El trama estará algo angst, discúlpame si los hago sufrir, pero a mi me gusta así. Si quieres pongo un "Happy End". Si así lo deseas.

Y muchas gracias por felicitarme, no creo mucho que me lo merezca. Y gracias por tener tiempo para dejar un review, me alegra bastante que lo hayas hecho.

**Kizna-chan::::::**

Gracias por decir que mi fic está de lujo, me lo resumiste toda la historia en una línea. Tienes razón ¡¡¡¡VIVA EL HORO/LEN!!!! Es lo máximo.

Y si, lamentablemente Horo fue capas de eso, y si le pasó por vicioso. Y es que no hay nada peor que cometer estupideces por vicioso, puedes perder lo que más valoras en la vida, hasta tu propia vida.

Sigue leyendo y gracias por el rr.

**Lucy:::::**

No, Horo sigue siendo chico bueno, sino ya lo hubiese puesto como malo neh? No respondas. Es estaba segado, nada más, y sigue queriendo a Len con todo su corazón, y hará lo posible por recuperarlo.

Ya lo seguí, espero que te haya gustado.

Gracias por todo, bye

**Rei Ishida::::::**

Gracias, de veras, no así de veras::::¿Son mis historias las que más te gustan?, aún no me lo creo.

Discúlpame por la demora, lo siento y MUCHO, habrá más capítulos de eso ni dudar, pero tal vez como este se retrasen. Pro de que continúo, continúo.

Y yo no puedo creer tampoco que Horo le dijo todo eso, hasta a mí me dolió, que la persona que más quieras venga y te grite todo eso parte el alma. No me lo creo, aunque soy la escritora.

Gracias por el rr

**Yumi Tao::::**

Aquí está la actualización.

A mi también me fascina el yaoi Horo x Len, creo que eso explica el porqué todos mis fics son de esa pareja je, je.

No tengo mucho que decirte más que te agradezco del alma tu review, de verdad muchas gracias.

Oye, y no sabes por qué Candymaru no actualiza "Mi ángel de la guarda"??? te lo pregunto por si acaso soy lectora del ff y me preocupa que no haya actualizado.

Bien, creo que son todos. Hasta el próximo capítulo::::

Sayonara!!!!

Juls


	3. Chapter 3

HALLO AMERIKA! Bien ya estoy de vuelta, me he dado cuenta que existen muchos escritores nuevos, con buenas ideas, un saludo a todos ellos y mis felicitaciones que he leído sus fics, y aunque sólo en alguno haya dejado review, los demás también me gustaron mucho, tal vez, si leen esto o llegan a leerlo quisiera que supieran q fics y de quienes, sólo para que sepan que me gustaron y tienen mi apoyo:

-"Me estás llenando de amor poco a poquito" de Esmeli

-"Still Standing" de Maki Tasui

-"Losing Grip" und "Who Knows" de Faye- Burning Deep

A ellos y a todos los escritores nuevos del género de HoroxLen, los felicito y espero que sigan así, también me gustaría mandar un saludo muy especial a Rail-Tezca por el review, cada vez que quieran que actualice mándenme un review si no actualizo en dos meses con una buena reñida, se los pido ok?.

Bien esta aquí el tercer cap de mi fic, como en el cap one tiene violación, adivinene a quien? Perdón fans de Len, sorry! Pero necesito escribir esto pues ya lo tenía planeado, luego tenemos una confusión de Horo, no me maten él seguirá enamorado de Len, pero algo pasará. Mil disculpas por todo lo que ponga en este fic, mande reviews, please.

··························································································································································································································································································

**Si no me quieres déjame ir**

**Cap 3**

"**Son cosas que pasan o vuelven a pasar"**

Len estaba aterrorizado, un cuchillo amenazaba con cortarle el cuello mientras un hombre muy grande estaba detrás sosteniéndole sus manos, sintió como la respiración se acercaba a su cuello y le susurraba que se quede callado sino lo mataría, luego le ató las manos con algo que se sentía como una cuerda y sintió como esas grandes manos se posaban en su cuerpo y lo tocaban.

"-No por favor que no lo haga"-pensaba Len mientras lo único que se imaginaba es que lo iban a violar por segunda vez en la semana, luego, aunque estaban en una total oscuridad sintió que lo vendaban y retiraban el cuchillo de su cuello, lo empujaron y lo tomaron del brazo muy fuertemente haciéndolo sentar en una cama, Len sentía una terribles ganas de llorar y hubiese deseado jamás salir de su departamento, o mejor jamás haberse ido de china, pero en cualquier lado siempre sufría: con su padre, con Horo y ahora, hubiese sido mejor no nacer jamás, las manos empezaron a despojarlo lentamente de su ropa y la respiración del sujeto se empezó a acelerar y también la de Len que no quería que le hiciera nada, era obvio ya que ese sujeto quería tomarlo.

Pero la paciencia del tipo tuvo su limite y lo último que Len sintió es como lo tiraban en la cama y se trepaban sobre el.

-Basta!- Grito una voz masculina y vio con claridad que la tela que le cubría los ojos era roja pues alguien había prendido las luces.

El cuerpo se retiro y empezó a reñir con el recién llegado, len no entendía en que idioma hablaba: no era chino, no era japonés, ni ingles, ni español, era otro que no había oído antes, luego uno de los dos se marchó, era el que lo había intentado violar, puesto que sentía como este tenia mas peso en sus pasos, la puerta se cerró de un portazo furioso, sin duda alguna había sido el grandote el que había salido enojado de no poder satisfacer su excitación.

Len sintió como el otro se acercaba a él con pasos firmes, su corazón empezó a latir pensando en que este le haría algo peor, cerró los ojos con fuerza, temblaba ligeramente.

-Ya puedes abrir lo ojos-Le había retirado la venda, y desatado la cuerda. Delante suyo estaba un hombre, un joven algo mayor que él, rubio, se notaba que era alguien fuerte, era grande, tembló y pensó que si así era este que era más pequeño que el anterior, el otro sería alguien aterrorizante.

Len tenía desabrochada la camisa y sintió mucha vergüenza al ver como ese rubio lo observaba de pies a cabeza, luego dirigió una mirada deseosa a Len y le dijo:

-Ya veo porqué te quiso violar-Luego sentándose a su lado lo miró a los ojos muy seriamente y agregó-Escúchame bien niño, no debiste haber venido por estas calles no sabes que te puede pasar, ahora mismo ese idiota te estaría penetrando en esta cama con una brusquedad que te aseguro jamás has debido sentir o ver. Luego de ello te hubiese descuartizado y hubiese tirado tu cuerpo a la basura, o tal vez sólo te hubiese quitado la vista para seguirte utilizando cada vez que le plazca- Len escuchaba aterrado sin poder refutar nada, mientras un gran escalofrío recorría su columna- Si no fuera por mí ahora estarías deseando estar muerto, un niño bello como tú y rico- dijo viendo su maleta tirada en el piso- jamás ha debido estar en estas calles y en esta situación así que…-

-Te equivocas-Interrumpió Len aunque tenía miedo de decir algo que le molestara al rubio-Ya me había estado en este estado antes- Recordó la noche anterior y agachó la cabeza.

El tipo lo miró y luego le preguntó:

-Cómo te llamas?-

-Len-

-Bien, Len, por lo visto eres alguien sin mucho miedo, soy Andro. Aquí tenemos reglas, viven muchas personas en este barrio y en esta casa, somos asesinos y ladrones, y claro violadores, y sabes? Serías una deliciosa presa para cualquiera como para J.K. que es el que te iba a ultrajar, nadie conoce de nuestro escondite. Pareces alguien inteligente y sabes que si te dejo ir nuestro paradero podría ser descubierto, así que…- Len pensaba que lo iban a asesinar y en sus ojos se reflejaba ese miedo tan grande. Andro lo notó y sonrió con malicia.

-Tienes dos opciones: Tratar de huir y arriesgarte a que te matemos. O quedarte y arriesgarte a todos nosotros. Q decides?-

Len lo pensaba cuidadoso, pero tenía tanto temor que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Prefiero huir a quedarme con una pandilla que en cuanto me descuide o mataría, robaría o violaría- El silencio se esparció un momento en la habitación, mientras el tal Andro miraba al techo y daba suspiros de impaciencia. Por fin habló.

-No puedo dejarte ir, yo tengo tres opciones: Matarte, darte a los del "club"…o agarrarte como mío. Si hago lo segundo serás algo parecido a un amante común por un tiempo y luego igual te van a matar, si tratas de huir te encontraran y mataran, pero si te quedas conmigo, nadie más te tocaría-

-Nadie más que tú ¿o me equivoco? Prefiero que me maten a que alguien me vuelva a tomar- Len lo miró a los ojos decidido, tenía duda pero no por eso iba a dejar de ser el de siempre, ese chico elegante, fino, sarcástico y altanero. Pero fue un gran error porque el rubio lo levanto y lo golpeó contra una pared mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente de los hombros.

-¡No te hagas al interesante conmigo! ¿¡crees q esto es un juego, todavía no te das cuenta de que estás en peligro!. Trataré de ser amable contigo, pero al próximo de tus comentarios o actitud orgullosa te juró que te arrepentirás. ¡Desde ahora harás lo que yo te diga! ¿¡De acuerdo!- Lo zarandeó y lo tiró al piso- Abróchate esa camisa-Ordenó-Vuelvo en un momento- y salió cerrando la puerta y echándola llave para que Len no pudiera salir. Éste maldecía la hora en que había decidido venir justamente por esta calle.

Mientras en otro lado horo se desesperaba tratando de hallar a Len, pero después de unas horas se dio por vencido, era una ciudad tan grande, y aunque fuese una pequeña igual sería imposible encontrarlo. Una ira furiosa se apoderaba de él de cuando en cuando, y maldecía la hora en que había comenzado a beber, en que le había hecho eso tan asqueroso al su ser más amado, tal vez Len volvería a China o a Japón, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, pero Len sabía que era más que obvio y tal vez se escapó para siempre a algún otro lado.

Empezó a deambular por la calles, no quería volver a su departamento, pues allí el aroma y la presencia de Len lo hacían sentir tan culpable, tan idiota, tan sediento de un poco de amor, de que todo vuelva a se como antes.

Hoy había faltado al trabajo, su celular sonó, era el teléfono de una de sus compañeras, quiso apagar el móvil, pero una extraña fuerza lo obligó a contestar.

-¿Hola?-Su voz sonaba particularmente dulce.

-Hola, Horo, ¿dónde has estado? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Pasó algo- Horo tenía ganas de contestarle que no, que todo estaba bien, pero en cambio le dijo:

-Todavía no he comido nada, si quieres te invito algo y allí charlamos- Eso sin duda había sonado como una cita. Acordaron el lugar y Horo colgó.

Desde hace mucho se sentía atraído por su compañera, era ilógico, justo en ese tiempo empezó a ver a Len más por su cuerpo, cada que llegaba del trabajo después de verla, llevaba a Len a la cama, también desde hace tiempo cuando salía con ella y algún otro compañero más a tomar unas copas pensaba que Len lo estaba esperando, y sentía que lo engañaba.

-¿Qué me está pasando, acaso…acaso ¿tan mala persona soy?-Decía mientras iba al lugar donde se encontrarían con su compañera.

Él la vio desde lejos, con su pelo rubio y su piel bronceada, a través de la ventana, estaba esperándolo. De pronto se paró, un latido demás se apoderó de su corazón, una aceleración y un nerviosismo que sentía cuando estaba enamorado de Len al verlo. Cosa que ya no sintió después de un tiempo, ¿se estaría enamorando de nuevo?

Mientras esto, en otro lugar estaba Len encerrado esperando por su suerte, llorando, rogando por que no le pasara nada malo.

Bien, terminé, no me maten, tenía que hacerlo, son cosas que pasan. Este fic sigue siendo HoroxLen, no me maten bitte!.

Bien en otra prometo contestar sus reviews, ahora estoy algo apurada por los exámenes de 2º trimestre, los odios. Buen adiós!


End file.
